


Revelations at Her Feet

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sleepy cuddles, but you know.  The way a demon and her therapist lover would do it.





	Revelations at Her Feet

 It was easy to forget sometimes what Maze actually was.

Or maybe, Linda thought, it was just easy to forget that it was weird that she was in a surprisingly satisfying sexual and emotional relationship with a demon.

A lot of the time, maybe even most of the time, they were just peers.  Friends.  Girlfriends, even, though neither of them seemed comfortable using that word because it diminished somehow whatever it was between them.  They went out, they drank, they ate expensive dinners sometimes, danced, went to movies.  They cooked breakfast, watched television, fucked, made each other laugh (sometimes not intentionally).  Maze had opinions about everything, and Linda dug how little she cared what anyone else thought.  

Except Maze cared what Linda thought.  She had, almost from the beginning.  

They sometimes sat around and bitched about Lucifer.  Too much, probably, but he managed to perennially be a headache to one or both of them, even when he was well-intentioned.  Most of the time, Linda didn’t dwell on Maze’s demonic nature, she just tolerated her occasional obtuseness the way one tolerated the flaws in any lover they wanted to keep around for a while.

She woke up in the night still a bit sticky from their earlier exertions, and the space beside Linda was empty.  She was used to that.  Maze didn’t need a lot of sleep, for one thing, and for another, she was not much of a cuddler.  It was something that Linda had had to get used to, but they’d both had to make adjustments to make things work.  Maze found the human notion of fidelity a little weird and annoying, but Linda had gently put it to her that it was important to her, so Maze grumbled a little but she respected it, as far as Linda knew.  So Maze would humor her for a little while after sex, and stay curled beside her in the bed until Linda fell asleep.  But then inevitably, either because she wasn’t tired, or because she was tired of cuddling, Linda would wake and find that spot beside her empty.

It was okay.  She was getting used to it.  Maze wouldn’t call this love but it was something important to her, and that was enough for Linda, at least for now.

So at first it was nothing unusual to wake up at some unspecified wee hour, with the moon slanting through the vertical blinds and casting bars across the comforter and up the opposite wall, with the mattress beside her missing Maze’s weight. It took her a moment to realize, however, that she did in fact feel a certain weight, and a certain warmth, elsewhere in the bed.  Specifically, curled around her feet.

Linda blinked, sat partway up, and peered down at the foot of the bed.  Just to be sure, she snatched her glasses from the bedside table and peered down at the foot of the bed.  She was correct; Maze was sleeping, curled up at her feet, one hand resting possessively over her calves.  She looked about as peaceful in the pale silver light as Linda had ever seen her.  She looked absolutely content.

Linda puzzled for a moment.  Should she wake her?  She worried she might kick Maze in her sleep.  This was the first time she’d done this.  Was it a sign that she was starting to relax into their relationship, or the taking of things to some other level?  Or had she just shifted in her sleep and ended up down there for some weird reason?

She cussed under breath a little, and sat up, leaned down, and tapped Maze’s shoulder.  “Hey, monster,” she murmured, her tone affectionate as she used the little endearment.  “You comfortable down there?”

Maze lifted her head, her eyes a little bleary.  She seemed briefly embarrassed, but then she seemed to blink that away.  “Yeah, I’m good.  Is… is that ok with you?” 

Linda smiled, feeling as sleepy as Maze looked.  “Yeah, I was just worried I’d kick you.”

Maze smirked, and yawned.  “Don’t worry.  You’re not a kicker.  It’s fine.”

Linda laid back down, staring at the ceiling and feeling the warmth of Maze curled around her feet.  “Why?” she asked after a moment.

She felt Maze shrug.  “I’m just different than you.  I don’t like cuddling the way you like it, but this, I could do all night.”

And it was in moments like this that Linda would remember that yeah, she was sleeping with a demon, and that yeah, it was definitely a little weird.  “How come you never did it before?”

“I figured you’d think it was weird.”

Linda smiled.  There it was.  Maze caring what she thought.  “It is weird, but I don’t mind it.”  Maze had said some funny things to her so far, never  _ I love you,  _ but as close as a demon might get:   _ Linda, I’m choosing you.  You’re my best friend.  I belong to you now.  You hold this demon’s leash. _  The language always struck Linda as a little funny, but she kind of thrilled at it too.  This tiny little flutter would tickle in her stomach when Maze would say,  _ I’d kill for you, _ because it wasn’t just theoretical.  She couldn’t deny it was a little intoxicating to have this wild, dangerous thing be so soft with her, so eager and willing to make her happy.

“Well, fidelity is weird,” Maze countered, nestling her cheek against Linda’s leg.  “And I’m getting by just fine with that too.”

And then it struck Linda, just now, with Maze curled up at her feet, how to explain that in a way that she’d understand it.  She propped herself up on her elbows.  “Mazikeen,” she said in a voice that was gentle but firm.  “Look at me.”

Maze lifted her head and looked up.  “Hm?”

“You know why I want fidelity?”

Maze shook her head. 

“Because,” Linda said firmly.  “You said you belonged to me.  So.  You belong to me.  You are mine and no-one else’s.  I’m a selfish mistress, and a jealous one, and I will not share you, not one inch of you, not one taste of you, with anyone else.  You’re mine, and all of you is mine, and that is all there is to it.  Do you understand that?”

She held her breath.  A little smile crept across Maze’s lips.  “Greedy Linda,” she purred, pleased with what she’d been told.

Linda nodded.  “Very.  And I’m not sharing my demon with anyone.  For anything.”

Maze bit her lip.  “That’s hot,” she decided after a moment.

Linda smirked.  “I’m glad you think so.  Now go to sleep, Maze.”

Maze curled back up around Linda’s ankles, an arm circled around her calves like before.  They fell asleep, having moved just a little closer together.  Linda wasn’t sure if that made it more or less weird, but it strengthened the respect that made this whole thing possible, and it made her happier, and that meant it that weird really didn’t matter.


End file.
